No Reason
No Reason ist eine Single von Sum 41, einer amerikanischen Punk Rockband. No Reason kommt im Album Chuck vor. Charts Musikvideo Bionicle-Musikvideos Lyrics All of us believe That this is not up to you The fact of the matter is That it's up to me Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Hey, Hey Let's Go How can we fake this anymore To turn our backs away, and chose to just ignore (Some say)Some say it's ignorance It makes me feel some innocent It takes away a part of me That I won't let go Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way When we all fall down, it will be too late Why is there no reason we can change When we all fall down, who will take the blame Will it take Nothing could ever be this real A life unsatisfied, that I could never feel (Some Say)This future's not so bright Some can't make the sacrifice It's much more than just black and white And I won't follow Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way When we all fall down, it will be too late Why is there no reason we can't change When we all fall down, who will take the blame Will it take Times like these I've come to see how, Everything but time is running out Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Hey, Hey What All of us believe In what we need What we have's what we don't see Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way When we all fall down, it will be too late Why is there no reason we can't change When we all fall down, who will take the blame Will it take Tell me why can't you see, it's not the way (So how long, has this gone, i don't see this ending) When we all fall down, it will be too late (it's too late, we can't change, what has now begun) Why is there no reason we can't change (We act like, it's not right, why are we pretending) When we all fall down, who will take the blame (We've been wrong, for so long) Will it take (WE KNEW THIS ALL ALONG) Übersetzung Wir alle glauben, Dass es nicht an dir liegt Tatsache ist, Dass es an mir liegt Hey, Hey, Hey Hey, Hey, Hey Los gehts Wie können wir das weiter vortäuschen Uns wegdrehen und wählen, es nur zu ignorieren (Manche sagen) Manche sagen es ist Ignoranz Es lässt mich ein wenig unschuldig fühlen Es nimmt einen Teil von mir weg Den ich nicht gehen lasse Sag mir warum siehst du nich, dass das nicht der Weg ist? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wird es zu spät sein Warum ist da kein Grund den wir ändern können? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wer wird die Schuld auf sich nehmen? Wird sie auf sich nehmen Nichts konnte jemals so real sein Ein unbefriedigtes Leben, dass ich niemals fühlen konnte (Manche sagen) Diese Zukunft ist nicht so schön Manche können dieses Opfer nicht bringen Es ist weit mehr als nur schwarz und weiß Und ich werde nicht folgen Sag mir warum siehst du nich, dass das nicht der Weg ist? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wird es zu spät sein Warum ist da kein Grund den wir ändern können? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wer wird die Schuld auf sich nehmen? Wird sie auf sich nehmen Nichts kann für immer real bleiben Ein unbefriedigendes Leben, das ich nicht fühlen kann (Einige sagen) Einige sagen, dass die Zukunft klarer wird Manche werden Opfer Es ist alles nur noch schwarz und weiß Und ich werde es nicht befolgen Wie diese Zeiten funktionieren, wollte ich wissen Alles wollte ich wissen aber die Zeit geht zuende Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey Was? Alle von uns glauben An das was wir brauchen Das was wir haben ist das, was wir nicht sehen Sag mir warum siehst du nich, dass das nicht der Weg ist? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wird es zu spät sein Warum ist da kein Grund den wir ändern können? Wenn wir alle untergehen, wer wird die Schuld auf sich nehmen? Wird sie auf sich nehmen Wenn wir alle runter fallen, wird es für mich zu spät sein Wenn wir alle runter fallen, werde ich Schuld sein Ich werde es nehmen Sag mir warum siehst du nich, dass das nicht der Weg ist? (Wie lange ist das schon gegangen, ich seh noch kein Ende) Wenn wir alle untergehen, wird es zu spät sein (Es ist zu spät, wir können nicht ändern was jetzt angefangen hat) Warum ist da kein Grund den wir ändern können? (Wir spielen nur was, das ist nicht richtig, warum täuschen wir etwas vor?) Wenn wir alle untergehen, wer wird die Schuld auf sich nehmen? (Wir lagen so lange falsch) Wird sie auf sich nehmen (WIR WUSSTEN DAS DIE GANZE ZEIT) Tribut zu Toa Hordika Matau, Meinung von Helios